


Marked Up

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 10.17 'Talion'. Cameron tries to come to terms with what Teal'c did to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Up

Cameron looks down at his body, water blurring his vision as the shower beats down. Bruises, lot of them, and scraped, raw skin, stinging still.

He reaches down, tracing the shadows pain has left.

Some aren't from the fight. Some are from sex. He doesn't get off on rough, but he loves pushing limits and that can leave souvenirs.

Bruises.

Some from the fight.

Some from sex.

All from--

He'd thought he'd be the one who could reach Teal'c. Arrogant of him. Or sentimental. Being that wrong hurts more than losing.

He closes his eyes. He can't see clearly now.


End file.
